The present invention relates to an improved crushing machine.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art crushing machine has a machine board 11 provided with two slots 12 for mounting therein respectively an outer cutting tool 13 and an urging block 14. The urging block 14 has two threaded holes 15, while the machine board 11 has two bored holes 16 and two threaded holes 17, which are respectively corresponding in location to the urging block 14 and the outer cutting tool 13. In the process of fastening the outer cutting tool 13, two adjusting screws 18 must be fastened first with the two threaded holes 17 of the machine board 11 so as to hold the both heads of the outer cutting tool 13. As a result, the location and the horizontal position of the outer cutting tool 13 can be properly adjusted. In addition, the outer cutting tool 13 can be further secured in place by means of two fastening screws 19 which pass respectively through the two bored holes 16, so as to engage respectively the two threaded holes 15 of the urging block 14, which is then forced gradually into the slot 13 to fasten the outer cutting tool 13. Such prior art layout, as described above, is defective in design in that the machine board 11 must be dismounted in its entirety at such time when a replacement of the outer cutting tool 13 is called for, and that the process of replacing the outer cutting tool 13 is tedious and highly technical, and further that such replacement process is complicated by the fact that it must be done once a month by a skilled maintenance personnel.
In addition, the machine body of the prior art crushing machine is constructed with iron boards by welding. Such iron boards must be individually cut in accordance with certain specifications. Upon the completion of building the machine body of the prior art crushing machine, a drive shaft is mounted securely in the machine body. A cutting tool mount is fastened to the shaft for securing thereto an inner cutting tool. The outer cutting tool is mounted on the outer wall of the machine body. A motor mounted by or behind the machine body is furnished for driving the shaft. The manufacture of such prior art crushing machine requires many costly man hours of the skilled workers, thereby resulting in a substantial increase in the overall cost of making the machine.
Moreover, the feeding port of the prior art crushing machine is generally made up of thin iron plates. The crushed pieces of the fed material often bounce back up to hit the feeding port, thereby making a noise. In addition, a resonance of the feeding port caused by the vibration of the motor in operation can be a factor responsible for such a noise.